Wishes can come true
by Artemis Requiem
Summary: Hippolyta and Artemis


Hippolyta walked down the hall way to the main balcony seeing Artemis was leaning over the side talking to Phillipus at the bottom. Phillipus was talking about one of the amazons gone missing. "Still Haven't found her?!" Artemis turned around staring at the the beautiful queen standing before her. Phillipus came up behind Hippolyta startling her. "Hello, My Queen." Artemis said while pulling the strand of hair behind her ear. "Artemis we have to find her!"

"Yes M'am." Artemis ran out the door.  
After searching for what seemed like a couple hours she took a break and sat on a rock. "Hopeless. She's not here..." She heard a bush move and grabbed her bow. She loaded an arrow and slowly begin to surround the bush. With surprise Elizabeth shot up. "Don't shoot!" She yelled. "ELIZABETH! The queen is worried SICK about you!" Artemis replied. Angrily She grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the palace.  
Hippolyta came running outside at the sight of Elizabeth. "Where have you been?!" She yelled at her while running down the stairs of the palace. "Hiding." Artemis said angrier then ever. "Sorry..." Hippolyta grabbed Artemis hand and walked her to the palace. "Phillipus take her to work." She yelled back behind her. "Where are we going my Queen?" "You'll see..." Hippolyta led her into the chambers under the palace to hold "Special" Criminals. They passed Persephone and Circe. They soon went down another case of stairs. Hippolyta grabbed the torch on the wall and opened a door in front of them that Artemis could not see. The door opened fully and all she saw was a dark room. Hippolyta walked in and lit the candles with the torch. By the first three candles she could see a bed and a table. "What's this?" She finally asked when all the candles were lit. "A Reward." Artemis smiled and walked to Hippolyta placing her arms around her waist and kissed her softly.

Artemis woke up in the middle of the night next to Hippolyta and picked her up out of the bed slowly walking her up the stair case. She accidentally woke up Circe and she begin to stayed asleep. "Shut up Circe!" She whispered loudly. Circe rolled her eyes and went back to sleep. Artemis walked to Hippolyta's room and put her in bed. She turned and begin walking but something stopped her. She turned around and got in bed next to Hippolyta and quickly fell asleep. A scream woke the two up. They both quickly noticed it was Diana. "WHAT IS THIS?!" Hippolyta looked at Artemis and shrugged. "She fell asleep reading me a story." Hippolyta smiled at Artemis. "Yeah, We were reading "Hippolyta and The curse of The Amazons." Artemis pointed out. "Oh OK Night." Diana ran out the door. "Close one." Artemis sighed. "Did you bring me up here?" Hippolyta asked. "Well... Yes." Artemis mumbled under her breath. "What happened last night..?" She asked. "Well I umm... don't know..." Hippolyta replied. She got out of bed and yawned she then took a glance of Artemis and looked down at herself. "Were both naked..." Artemis giggled. "I'm not sure how I'm going to get out of here without being seen with no cloths..." Artemis said while getting up out of bed. "Can you climb?" Hippolyta asked. Artemis nodded. "Your bedroom is right under mine and there's a ladder the workers left from rebuilding the palace so climb down it." Hippolyta said while walking out to the balcony. Artemis followed and Hippolyta stopped, Artemis put her hands on Hippolyta's hips from behind her. "Artemis promise me you won't ever leave me..." Hippolyta whispered. "Promise..." Artemis whispered while kissing her neck. She took her hands off her and looked back at the door and saw two royal guards were standing in front of it. "Well.. I better be off." Artemis climbed down the ladder and disappeared into her room. When Artemis came out of her room she slowly walked out into the hallway. "Artemis!" She heard Diana yell down the hall. She turned around and saw Diana running up to her. "Hello, Princess." Artemis said while turning around and quickly begin to walk. "What's going on with you and Mother?" Diana asked. Artemis was staring off into space when she asked that question. "What do you mean?" She whispered through gritted teeth. "Well I see the way you look at her... and when I saw you in her bed I knew that That was going to happen someday..." Artemis walked down to Hippolyta's room and knocked on the door. "My Queen?" She asked while slightly tapping on the door. Hippolyta yelled from the other side of the door. "Come in!" Artemis opened the door and saw Hippolyta brushing her hair. Hippolyta turned and hugged Artemis. "Diana... Knows." Artemis said while running her fingers through Hippolyta's hair. "WHAT?!" Hippolyta let go of her and sat down on the side of the bed. "Oh no... How did she find out?" Hippolyta yelled. "Well she doesn't know for sure..." Artemis mumbled. "OH Gods!" Hippolyta continued to yell. "Calm down Hippolyta!" Artemis tried to get ahold of Hippolyta. She sat down next to her and grabbed her arms. "Hippolyta!" Hippolyta continued to yell. Artemis kissed her hard. After Artemis let go she quieted down and stared at the floor. "What are we going to do? If she finds out were ruined..." Hippolyta groaned. "She won't find out... I Promise.." Artemis hugged the beautiful queen next to her. Hippolyta wouldn't let go of her she was crying on her shoulder. "Shit!" Artemis said while pulling Hippolyta off her. "What?" Hippolyta said while wiping the tears from her eyes. "I Forgot about Cassie's training!" Artemis kissed Hippolyta's forehead and ran out the door. Diana was waiting outside with Cassie. "Okay let's get started, Shall we?" Cassie picked up a spear. "Teach me how to fight with this." Artemis paused. "A Spear...? Don't you think you... Never mind." Cassie looked at her and then looked at Diana who was talking to one of the amazons. "Artemis what do you think I know...?" Cassie walked over to her and stood in front of her and stared into her green eyes. "Nothing..." Artemis slapped her hard and she fell to the ground. "OW! Ooo! Teach me how to fight like that!" Cassie got up. "Hopeless..." Artemis turned around and ran back up to the palace doors. "See ya." Artemis ran inside.

At the dinner table they ate in silence. Hippolyta finally broke it. "What's up with you guys...?" Cassie looked up from her plate. "What do you mean...?" Artemis got up and walked out of the room. "What's up with her?" Diana looked at Cassie and she shrugged. Hippolyta got up. "I'm excusing myself." Diana looked at Cassie and slowly got up and sat beside her. "Why's everyone leaving?" "Don't know..." Cassie continued eating and then she heard something in the other room. "Did you hear that?" Diana got up. "Stay here." Diana grabbed a sword off the wall and walked out the room. Diana followed the noise and walked down into the chambers. "Down there." Circe pointed to the door to the stair case. Diana walked quickly and flew down the staircase. Then flew open the door. Artemis and Hippolyta were laying on the bed and Hippolyta was asleep on Artemis's stomach. Hippolyta hugged Artemis's waist. "Shh... Diana She's asleep." Artemis whispered as she brushed her fingers through her hair. Diana walked in and sat in a chair beside the bed. "I knew it!" Diana whispered loudly. "Shh!" Artemis whispered back. "Sorry..." Diana shut up after that and fell asleep in the chair. Artemis did too.

Artemis woke up to Diana and Hippolyta arguing. "Hey Hey Girls!" The two looked at the redhead and started arguing again. "SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTHS UP!" Artemis yelled at the two of them and hit Diana in the head. "Ow!" Artemis got up and grabbed Hippolyta behind by the shoulders. "Why are you two fighting...?" Artemis looked at the door and saw it wide open. "Whats going on?!" Soon they heard the clinging medal of amazon Warriors. "No..." The royal guards took a hold of Artemis's shoulders and nodded at Diana. "What You did this?! Hippolyta!" Diana was guilty of what she had done. "You would've broken her heart..." Hippolyta was crying now and hugging Phillipus. "Diana... W- Why..." She was sobbing into Phillipus's chest. The guards took Artemis up stairs and shoved her into one of the cells.

The next few days were hard on her. The amazons pushed her around as if she were a sack of potatoes. Circe was cruel as ever, She hit her, called her names and no one would help her. Phillipus sometimes watched the cells at night and let Hippolyta come and visit. One night when Hippolyta came she sat next to Artemis on the bench and hugged her. "I'm sorry..." She whispered as she slid down her body until she was hugging her waist. "It isn't your fault. I thought I could trust Diana but I was wrong." Artemis pulled Hippolyta up from her waist and kissed her forehead. "You wouldn't break my heart would you?" Hippolyta looked into her eyes. "I love you Hippolyta, And I will never stop." They could see Phillipus's face was full of tears. Phillipus ran in the cell and grabbed the two of them by their hands and took them up to the palace stairs. "Phillipus What are you doing?!" Hippolyta whispered loudly. "I am getting you two back together. They sneaked through the palace and finally came to Hippolyta's room. Phillipus locked the doors and closed the doors of the balcony. "There." Phillipus said as she turned around. Hippolyta and Artemis were hugging. Hippolyta was crying into Artemis's shoulder. Artemis had a tear going down her face. "A Warrior does not cry..." She continued to say to her self. Phillipus felt horrible, Seeing her two best friends get sucked into the pit of hell. "I better get going..." Phillipus unlocked the door and walked out, Locking the door behind her. Artemis sat on the bed Hippolyta did too. "What are we going to do?" Hippolyta put her feet on the bed and laid her head on Artemis's lap. "I Don't know. We can't hide forever." Hippolyta pulled her head up and looked into Artemis's eyes. "When this is over... Will you become second ruler of Themyscira?" Artemis loved this woman and wanted to be with her forever. She only had one chance. "Yes." Hippolyta hugged her and continued to cry, But not sad tears Joyful tears. Artemis soon followed. "Hippolyta, One problem..." Hippolyta broke away from her. "What's wrong...?" She asked while her tears turned to sadness. "Diana." Artemis got up and looked out the window. "This will never be over..." Hippolyta whispered to her self. "We'll get over it... I Hope..." Artemis said as she walked over to the bed and sat again. Hippolyta heard amazons outside the door, talking about Artemis. "WHERE IS SHE?!"


End file.
